Act
by signbear
Summary: Eri is being stalked by her male classmate from Russia. No matter how much she tried to convince him that she wasn't interested in him, he is still adamant about bringing her back to Russia. Maki happened to be walking past and Eri uses this chance and have Maki pretend to be her girlfriend. A Eri x Maki one-shot! :D


A/N: I don't think there are any Eri X Maki fics out here so...i'll start by creating one~ -yay- I have no idea how it'll look like to people especially to Eri and Maki fans but... -smiles sheepishly- I got the idea of them together after re-watching episode 10 and the previous episodes when Eri hadn't joined the group yet.

Anyways, Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

_Act 1 Scene 1_

It was a usual day for the fellow Muses. Each one of them was in the club room, brainstorming for their next single.

Except for two certain members. They were too distracted and caught up with their thoughts that they didn't realize that the whole room was now looking at them weirdly.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Honoka asked.

Maki snapped out of her thoughts immediately and stuttered, "N-nothing..."

"Oh really...?" The ginger haired girl didn't look convinced but didn't say anything further either.

"You seemed a little out of sorts today..." Nozomi commented, "Eri-chi too..."

At the sound of her name, the blonde senior snapped out of her thoughts immediately and gave her best friend a wry smile, "Nothing's wrong, Nozomi."

"Maybe you guys are thinking too much," Maki said unconvincingly.

"Something smells fishy here..." Rin muttered to herself as she looked at Maki and then at Eri.

"C'mon, spit it out. What's going on between the two of you?" Niko demanded as she stared at the two.

Maki bit her lips, stubbornly refusing to say anything while Eri shifted her eyes uneasily.

"Eri-chi, do you remember the other day when you accidentally –" Nozomi smiled sweetly at the blonde as she trailed off.

"N-Nozomi-! F-Fine. I'll tell you," Eri said hastily, a tinge of red apparent on her cheeks.

"Eri!" the first year red head hissed.

"You know that Nozomi will get us to say it in the end. Might as well tell them now..."

"Fine..." Maki finally relented.

Eri took in a deep breath before saying quietly, "Maki and I are dating."

"Eh?!" The whole room erupted into chaos.

"W-What?!" Honoka exclaimed as Nozomi looked at her best friend, seemingly thoughtful.

"C-Calm down guys!" Eri tried to say.

"How can we calm down when you and Maki are just suddenly dating?!" Niko shouted.

"Like I said, please calm down. Let explain everything. Please." The blonde tried to reassure her idol mates, "Maki, don't just sit there indifferently, help me out!"

The red head sighed before she said, "Everyone, please calm down. We're only pretending to be dating."

"Huh? Why?" Kotori asked, confused.

"Well…Eri…was cornered by her male classmate from Russia when she was walking to school this morning. She couldn't seem to shake him off no matter what she says. Even when she told him she was attached. But he told her to prove it…and I was coincidentally walking by her and well, Eri then pulled me suddenly and said that I was her girlfriend. That man wasn't convinced, I mean who would be? So he's kind of stalking her to make sure that she wasn't lying…" Maki started to rattle off.

"Shouldn't you be calling the police? That guy is blatantly stalking you!" Niko asked.

"I really don't want to cause any trouble. Plus, it'd be bad for our image if the police got involved wouldn't it?" Eri said quietly.

"So how long is he going to stalk you?" Umi asked worriedly.

"I have no idea but in the meantime, Maki's going to be my 'girlfriend'." Eri said.

"I see…" Honoka muttered.

"Wait, so do you actually swing that way?" Rin asked curiously.

Eri blushed slightly as she shifted her eyes uneasily, "I-I'm not too sure actually. I mean, I've never thought of girls that way before…"

"In any case, your act has to be convincing…" Nozomi trailed off before continuing, "How are you two going to go about it?"

"We're just thinking of holding hands for now. And of course, I'll take her to 'dates' and stuff…" Eri said as she turned to look at now slightly blushing Maki.

"Y-Yea…" the red head agreed.

"Is that enough though?" Nozomi wondered out loud as she tried to withhold a smirk. _This ought to be interesting._

"W-What do you mean?" Maki asked, confused.

Everyone in the room looked at the red haired girl in surprise.

"Um…Maki-chan…Nozomi-chan meant…" Hanayo trailed off, too shy to continue her sentence.

"Kiss. She meant kissing." Niko interjected.

Maki's face immediately turned as red as her hair as she let Niko's words sink in.

Eri on the other hand, was also blushing.

"I-I don't think we'll do that yet," Eri cleared her throat as she said.

_'Yet' huh? _Nozomi smiled to herself inwardly.

"Let's not bother them too much, guys. We should get back to practice soon…" Umi tried to spare her senior and junior from any more embarrassment.

"Aw, okay…" Honoka pouted before everyone went back to what they were discussing before.

Eri sighed in relief, shooting Umi a thankful glance before she turned to look at Maki.

Maki nodded, seemingly understanding what Eri wanted.

_Let's go home together after club activities._

* * *

_Act 1 Scene 2_

The third year senior and first year freshman were heading out of the school together. As expected, Eri's friend from Russia was waiting for Eri at the school gate. And of course, he'd gained lots of attention from the passing students as well as teachers.

"Eri-chan!" the tall brunette called out cheerfully, waving.

"Hold my hand and pretend that you're in love with me. I'll try to shake him of by telling him that we're going to my house." Eri whispered.

Maki hissed back, "Easier said than done. How am I supposed to act in love with you?"

"Just try your best. Please." Eri begged the younger girl. Maki finally sighed before nodding.

"Thanks," Eri smiled.

"You're most welcome," Maki muttered under her breath.

As the duo, hand in hand, walked out of the school, Eri's friend looked at Maki and frowned, "Ah. Eri-chan's girlfriend."

Maki scowled before saying, "It's Maki. Nishikino Maki."

"Ni...Nishiko?" the brunette said uncertainly.

"Ni-shi-ki-no." Maki repeated, this time slower.

"Nishikino…san…" he echoed after Maki.

"Yes."

"Well, how long have you been with Eri-chan?" Eri's friend asked.

Maki stiffened at the question and turned to look at Eri.

Eri didn't expect the question as well and looked a little lost. Without thinking, Maki answered, "One month."

"A month huh…" he muttered before smirking, "Have you guys kissed?"

"Erik!" Eri blushed a little, "Stop questioning us! Just leave us alone. Why are you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be in Russia?"

"Oh? That means you guys haven't kissed yet. I knew it. I do have a chance after all," Erik said cheerfully before his expression turned more serious, "I came to Japan to look for you, Eri-chan."

"I'm sorry, as I've told you before, please give up on me. I'm with Maki now." Eri said firmly as she grasped the red head's hand tighter.

"I know. But I'm not giving up on you yet. I'm still not convinced that you and Nishikino-san are together."

Finally, Maki couldn't stand it any longer as she burst out, "You're not gonna believe us until we do this right?"

Without warning, Maki pulled Eri towards her and pressed her own lips against the blonde's.

Eri's eyes widened in surprise before slowly accepting Maki's kiss. She had to…right?

Maki pulled away a few seconds later, staring at a shocked Erik, "Are you convinced now?"

Without waiting for Erik's response, Maki pulled Eri away from the brunette and walked away.

Once they've walked far enough to be unseen by Erik, Maki breathed a sigh of relief.

"M-Maki…?" Eri tried to say, "Just…now…"

"I'm sorry, Eri. I-I was trying to get Erik to give up. I mean, I couldn't stand the situation just now…I-I'm sorry." Maki apologised again as her face started to flush when what she'd just done finally sank in.

"Um…it's fine…You had to do that…I guess…" Eri said awkwardly. _But that kiss just now…for some reason, I didn't hate it as I thought I would at first. _

"Do you think he's still following us?" Maki asked quietly.

"Knowing him…probably. Let's just go with the plan for now," Eri suggested, "You can stay for dinner as well if you like. There's no one at home since Arisa is over at her friend's house today."

"O-Okay…" Maki said.

When the duo reached Eri's house the student council president said, "Let's go to my room for now,"

For some reason, Maki's heart has been beating rapidly against her chest ever since she forcefully kissed the older girl. Her body felt warm at times and she felt flustered. She didn't know what was wrong with her and all she knew was that her heart couldn't stay calm.

_It's not the first time you've visited a friend's house, Maki. Get a grip on yourself!_

"I was wondering, should we practice more as a couple?" Eri asked, "I mean, we have to pull off a convincing show right?"

"Yes. But what do you suggest we do?"

"First, we have to be more familiar with each other. We have to act like a couple as well. And the quickest way to do that…" Eri trailed off as a crimson blush covered her cheeks.

"…is to…be more physically intimate?" Maki finished Eri's sentence as she blushed again.

"Yes. But we're just going to k-kiss," Eri smiled wearily, "I'm sorry that I'm dragging you into this, Maki."

"It's too late now to apologise. Nonetheless, apology accepted. K-Kissing should be fine." Maki breathed out.

"Right. So um…should we practice now?"

"Okay," Maki said quietly.

The red haired girl now sat awkwardly in front of Eri. Her heart was now beating like crazy and she wondered if her friend opposite her could hear her thundering heartbeat.

Unbeknownst to the red head, Eri's heart was also pounding hardly against her chest. Despite her seemingly calm exterior, she was actually very nervous and she couldn't stop thinking about how soft Maki's lips were when she kissed her just now.

Slowly, the two closed their distance by bringing their face together. Both were now staring at each other's face, their lips just a few centimetres away from each other. Maki's breath quickened as she stared into Eri's oceanic blue eyes.

Similarly, Eri seemed to be lost in Maki's purple orbs. Instinctively, both girls brought their lips together and as if it was second nature to them, their lips connected.

_Sweet. _

That was Eri's first thought. Without thinking, Eri pressed her lips further in. Her body started to burn as she unconsciously snaked her hands up the younger girl's back.

Maki's head was reeling at the taste of her senior's lips. Her mind went blank as a pleasant sensation sent shivers down her spine. When Eri had pressed her lips harder against her, her mouth opened in surprise but the blonde had taken this opportunity to plunge her tongue in, making the red head moan slightly.

At the sound of Maki's moan, Eri's mind became fuzzy and blurred as the only thing she could think of now was Maki's lips. It was as if she couldn't control herself as she delved deeper into the depths of the deep kiss both were now engaged in.

A low moan escaped from Eri's mouth as the red head boldly thrust her knee in between the blonde's legs.

Several minutes later, Eri pulled away from Maki – almost reluctantly – for breath.

Both stared at each other for a few more seconds before Eri spoke out, "T-That… was…"

"…unexpected…?" Maki raised an eyebrow though her face was still flushed red.

"…yea…and…" the blonde struggled to find the right words to describe what she was feeling now, "it…feels…" the blonde blushed a little before muttering, "…nice…" _Really nice. _

Upon hearing the Student Council President's admission, the blush on Maki's face intensified and she cleared her throat, "W-Well…I…" the red head took in a breath before admitting quietly, "…I…like it as well…"

Eri's eyes widened and the lines of her mouth curled into a smile. "So…where does that leave us…?" She mused.

Maki shrugged, "I…don't know…"

"Do you think….that we're in love with each other if we enjoyed the…kiss?" Eri was finally able to say the word without feeling overly embarrassed.

"…Probably…" the red haired girl exhaled as she, out of habit, twirled the ends of her scarlet hair.

Eri remained silent, seemingly contemplating something.

"H-Hey…Eri…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…think…we...I mean, do you…think…it's possible to fall for someone…just because they kissed…?" Maki's face remained red as she stuttered out.

Eri blinked and the red hue on her face turned darker when she realised that Maki was probably talking of their situation.

"I…I really don't know…" Eri finally said, "But…we've known each other for quite a while now…so I suppose….it's possible…?"

"Ah…I see…" Maki murmured before hesitating for a while. She then decided to say, "You…know…when you first joined μ's…I really had my doubts but when I got to know you better, and during that time…at the summer training camp…I realised that you're a nice and kind-hearted person. I may not always be honest with myself and you and Nozomi had to push me into it but…it's because of you that I was able to come in terms with my feelings." The red head took in a huge breath and continued, "I suppose ever since then, I might've…liked you… You were someone I looked up to as well."

"I…I'm flattered…" the blonde said, a little embarrassed, "I thought you didn't really like me at first…And…you were one of the few who actually dared to argue with me – the Student Council President." She then chuckled, "I knew I wasn't really friendly when I decided to coach you guys in dancing…"

"Of course you weren't," Maki made a face, making Eri laugh.

At the sound of Eri's laughter, the red head's breath quickened.

"You should laugh more often," Maki said without thinking.

"Huh?"

When the red haired girl realised what she'd just said, her blush turned a shade redder as she stammered out, "I…I…really like…your laughter…"

"Oh…" Eri scratched her reddened cheek, a warm feeling settling in her stomach, "T-Thanks…"

"We…aren't getting anywhere with this…right?" Maki finally said.

"Yea…"

A thought crossed Eri's mind and she spoke out, "Do…you want to confirm it again?"

"Confirm..?" Maki echoed.

"Our feelings for each other," Eri clarified.

"How…are we –" Maki started.

"By doing this," Eri answered by planting a kiss on Maki's lips.

"W-What –" Before the red haired girl could continue her sentence, she felt something soft and wet entering her mouth. Quickly, she succumbed to the wonderful and pleasant feelings that coursed through her body as Eri's tongue started to invade her mouth.

Maki clutched her senior's back tightly as she gasped softly in between the kiss. Saliva was exchanged as her mind reeled, her head dizzy from all the sensual sensations.

Without warning, Maki pushed Eri against the bedroom wall, a fiery and dark look in her lavender eyes, which spelled desire, driving her to push her lips deeper and harder against the older girl.

The older girl's body burned hotly at the dark and almost feral look in the red head's eyes and she returned the kiss with the same intensity.

The kiss turned deeper and passionate in a matter of seconds as both started to fight for dominance – their tongues dancing a furious and fast beat.

Moans and sighs escaped from their mouths every now and then as they unconsciously pressed against each other more tightly – wanting to feel more of each other.

The need for air finally made them pull away from each other as they stood still, trying to catch their breaths.

"…more…" Eri muttered under her breath dazedly, her body burned hotter than before, "…more…"

"E-Eri – ah –!" Maki suddenly found herself against the wall as the blonde turned the tables and was now attacking the red head ferociously with her lips.

The red haired girl groaned softly as she felt Eri's wet lips starting to trail down her neck. The Student Council President proceeded to suck at the nape of the younger girl's neck, managing to elicit an unexpected mewl from the red head.

"S-Stop…ah…Eri…" Maki tried to protest but Eri was far too gone to even process what Maki was trying to say.

_I can't…_Maki bit back another incoming moan as Eri continued sucking and lick at the same area over and over again.

"Haah…E-Eri…S-Stop…I…I'm really sensitive over…there…" Maki gasped out a low moan. _Oh God…Eri…_

Eri shuddered as a pleasant shiver went down her spine. Maki's low moan was making her hot all over and she couldn't seem to stop pressing her lips against the nape of Maki's neck just to hear the erotic moan over and over again.

"E-E-Eri!" Maki was now breathing heavily, her hands grasped tightly against the blonde's back, trying to support herself as her legs turned weak. Her face was flushed red, the muscles in her body started to twitch and contract as her breath turned ragged and rapid.

_I can't…take it anymore…_ That was Maki's last thought as white spots blinded her vision and her body arched forward. Something twisted in the lower part of her body and she cried out when her body convulsed with her violent jerk.

Her whole body went limp and Eri had to wrap her arms around the younger girl to prevent her from dropping to the ground.

"M-Maki…?" Eri said hesitantly. She knew that she'd gone too far. However, she'd never expected Maki to…come…just by kissing the nape of her neck. _Looks like Maki was telling the truth when she said she's very sensitive there… _Eri thought guilty.

Maki was gasping, trying to catch her shaky breath as she continued to clutch the older girl's back. Her whole body was trembling and she couldn't speak.

"M-Maki…I…" Eri bit her lips, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to push you into –"

"It's…fine…" the younger girl managed to gasp out in between her breaths.

"But I…"

Maki released her hands from Eri's back and she said softly, "It's fine. I'm fine…I…wasn't expecting you to do that…so it caught me off guard."

"But still…"

"Eri. Listen to me. Yes, I didn't think you'd do that but you didn't know I'm…really…sensitive when it comes to the nape of my neck but…" the younger girl then blushed as she admitted shyly, "I…enjoyed it."

"Maki…"

The red haired girl cleared her throat and continued, "So…don't feel guilty. Wipe that guilty look off your face. I'd hate to see your beautiful face scrunched up like that…"

"O-Okay…" It was Eri's turn to blush, "A-Are you able to stand up now?"

"I…think so…" Maki muttered as she motioned for Eri to release her. The red haired girl's legs finally regained back their strength and she staggered a little before righting herself upright.

"Hey, Maki…"

"Yea?"

"I think…I'm…in love with you," Eri confessed.

Maki could only stare in surprise at the blonde.

"No," Eri corrected herself, "I _am _in love with you, Nishikino Maki."

Maki was speechless, her face turning many shades redder in answer.

"I…I think…I might be in love with you too…" Maki was finally able to say.

Eri grinned, "So…"

"So…?" Maki repeated, confused as to where Eri was heading towards.

"So…I'll ask you again, this time, more formally," the older girl began, "Can you go out with me, Nishikino Maki?"

"Yes." The younger girl replied with a cute blush.

"You know, you're really cute when you're blushing. Have I ever told you that?" Eri licked her lips suggestively before smiling brightly at her now girlfriend.

If possible, Maki's face glowed even brighter. She attempted to cover her red face with her hands and that only made Eri's heart beat faster. _How adorable. _The blonde thought to herself as she resisted the urge to pounce on the red haired girl.

"So…we won't be pretending in front of…Erik…anymore…?" Maki said meekly.

Eri nodded, "Yep. 'Coz we're really dating now!"

"I see…" Maki murmured her face still red.

The Student Council President stared at the red head silently, deep in thought.

"…What?" Maki finally spoke out as a weird feeling built up inside her when Eri stared at her so intently.

A mischievous glint sparkled in Eri's eyes as she grinned playfully, "Are you up for another round of practice?"

* * *

_Act 2 Scene 1_

"Something feels weird…" Erik muttered to himself as he glanced at the Eri and her supposed 'girlfriend'.

"Are you listening to me, Erik?!" Eri said loudly, interrupting Erik's thoughts.

It was after school and the couple had decided to walk home together when they saw Erik outside the school gate (again).

"You two…" He began before narrowing his eyes at Maki, "What…did you do to her yesterday?"

Maki almost flinched. _He's…quite perceptive. _Maki realised.

"I didn't do anything." Maki said, almost coldly.

"The air between the two of you feels different now." Erik continued.

"The air?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Something happened. Was it the kiss? Did you force Eri-chan –"

"Erik!" Eri finally snapped, making the brunette stop and he flinched at the enraged look on the blonde's usually calm face.

"Look, Erik. Maki didn't force me into anything. She's my girlfriend and you'd better believe it."

"I…don't want to believe it…" he sounded almost hurt, "Eri-chan, I came all the way from Russia just for you, why can't you be with me instead of some girl?"

"She's not 'some girl'. She's Maki. My girlfriend," Eri's gaze hardened before softening when she saw that Erik had an anguished look on his face, "Look, Erik. I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you. The one I love is Maki. I'm…sorry…" Eri said gently as she grasped the red head's hands.

"Eri…" Maki said softly as she tightened her grasp on Eri's hands.

Erik seemed to – finally – believe Eri as he sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair, "I guess…I'll just return to Russia now…" he shrugged, turning his back on them.

"E-Erik…" Eri started but paused, not too sure what she should say.

"Bye…Eri-chan…and…Nishikino-san…" Erik held up a hand, as if waving.

For some reason, Maki felt the need to apologise to the brunette. Given that he really was in love with Eri and had come all the way from Russia for her even though he was rejected.

"Erik! I'm sorry!" Maki said.

The boy turned around in surprise before his lips curled into a smile, "Don't be, Nishikino-san. After all, Eri really is beautiful. I understand how you'd fall for her."

Maki blushed and said nothing.

"By the way…" he began, a smirk evident on his face, "You two look quite hot when you're kissing," he paused before chuckling, "And that of course, meant that you two look _incredibly hot _when you two are French kissing."

Both Eri and Maki turned scarlet red.

"You…saw…." Eri managed to say.

"Of course I did. If not I'd be even more adamant about not letting Nishikino have you."

"You…stalker!" Eri growled.

"Hey, you knew I would do that!" Erik said defensively, "Besides, you two didn't even try to close the bedroom windows."

"Pervert." Maki muttered, glaring at the brunette.

Erik just grinned mischievously and turned around.

"Well, take good care of Eri-chan for me, Nishikino."

"Eri's not yours." Maki shot back good-naturedly, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Whatever." He snorted before disappearing down the street.

* * *

_Act 3 Scene 1_

After Erik had gone, Maki said, "He…really liked you…Eri…"

"I know," was Eri's quiet reply.

"Are you sure…" she trailed off, trying not to pout.

"Yea."

"You might actually like him, you know."

"No, I won't. The one I like is you." Eri stared at Maki.

"…." Maki didn't say anything after that, though she started to blush again.

"I know…" Maki said quietly before she glanced at Eri, "I think I can say it properly now."

"…?"

"I love you, Ayase Eri."

"I love you too, Nishikino Maki."

"Do you think…we should….tell…Nozomi and the others…?" Maki asked.

Eri smirked, a devilish smile on her face.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Maki stared at her girlfriend.

Eri didn't say anything and the ends of Maki's mouth started to twitch, "You horrible…person. You're going to trick them aren't you?"

"Nozomi would immediately see through us though," Eri said thoughtfully.

"Pfft. Even if she would, she wouldn't stop us. She'd just be amused and enjoy the 'show'."

"True."

"So…" Maki trailed off.

"So…?" Eri echoed.

"My house or yours?" Maki smiled.

Eri thought for a second before saying, "Yours. Can't risk Arisa _or _Erik hearing us…"

Maki blushed brightly at the implications and cleared her throat, "My house it is then."

* * *

A/N: and done! :D and...reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
